The present disclosure relates generally to a composition of, and a method for making high whiteness inkjet media.
Paper such as office inkjet paper or multi-use office papers are surface treated with sizing agents to achieve various objectives, such as preventing wicking, preventing feathering, and improving black optical density (KOD) and color gamut. The surface sizing solution usually contains chemicals such as modified or virginal starches, polymeric emulsions and other natural compounds with high molecular weight, synthetic surface sizing agents and other processing aid additives. To improve the optical appearance of the paper, fluorescent whitening agents (FWAs), also known as optical brightening agents (OBAs) may also be added into the surface sizing solution to increase brightness and whiteness of the paper. The metallic salts such as divalent metal salts have been added to the size press solution as the ink fixation agents. Thus, the pigment-based ink performance has been significantly improved. Printing attributes such as KOD, dry time and color saturation are significantly improved.